


Confusion

by 0re0_C00k135



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Almost Sex, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Flirting, I'm too innocent sorry, Insecurity, Jealousy, So if you want the sex scene, Use your imagination, angst (kinda), sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0re0_C00k135/pseuds/0re0_C00k135
Summary: Veronica was confused.But she likes it.REQUEST FILL





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanessa99122](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vanessa99122).



> I hope Vanessa99122 enjoys this fic, seeing as you requested it!
> 
> I apologise if you don't, just sometimes it's hard to write something you don't really ship or just isn't really your thing.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the request, and I hope you enjoy!

Veronica was... confused.

It was justified. She knew it was. She was justified to be confused. 

It started out as nothing really. She had just finished her cheerleading dance for the Bulldogs. Reggie was on the bench, she guessed it was because they needed a surprise attack incase a player got hurt.

She sat down at the side of the pitch, drinking her water, while she, Betty and Cheryl all watched Archie play. Jughead was somewhere amongst the stands, promising to be there to support Archie - but probably still engrossed in his computer.

Archie scored, and all three girls stood and cheered. The crowd lept up, screaming his name and cheering for the Bulldogs. Veronica held eye contact with Archie, both having a silent conversation.

"You're boyfriend is really good. No wonder Coach wanted him to be Captian."

Veronica frowned, knowing who was talking to her. She whipped round, glaring. "What do you want, Reggie?" She snapped.

He raised his hands in surrender, "I was just saying that Archie's good. Seriously no insult."

She raised her eyebrows, "Thanks, I guess." And she turned back round to focus on the game.

"He's lucky to have you." Reggie spoke once more.

Veronica turned around again, trying to see if he was joking or not. After seeing no hint of snarkiness in his compusure, she decided to be civil. She smiled, "Thanks, Reggie. And I think he knows it already."

They both shared a laugh. Veronica concluded that Reggie may just be a decent person.

After the game, Veronica was waiting outside of the guy's changing room for Archie so that they could go to Pop's for a milkshake and celebrate the Bulldog's win.

Reggie and a couple of his friends emerged from the room, all of them whistling as they walked past her. Archie followed after, in a grey shirt and blue jeans, practically glaring daggers at the retreating boys. She rolled her eyes, still loving her jealous boyfriend.

"Hey." She said. "Congrats on your win, Archikins!"

His attention switched to her, then back to them, then to her, before he smiled, "Thanks Ronnie." 

The shared a quick kiss, before leaving the school and heading to Pop's. Veronica was happy that Archie had dropped the topic of other boy's flirting. She understood why it would bother him, but she didn't like the way boy's address their jealousy.

She loved the fact that if she wasn't bothered by it, neither was Archie. For now anyway.

They held hands and they went to Pop's, both laughing and smiling practically the while time.

Overtime, her and Reggie had gradually started speaking more. It was small talk really. Like homework, weather, or the local gossip. Archie seemed to notice, but never addressed it. All he seemed to do was join in on conversations and occasionally inviting Reggie to group meet-ups. He seemed okay with the fact that Reggie was talking to her. She appreciated it, but never actually understood why.

While on another date at Pop's, she tried to bring up the topic of Reggie, but each time Archie changed the topic. It was as if he was afraid to talk about it. She frowned, but like Archie did for her, she would let it go, for him.

The next time, however, was different. It was another win for the Bulldogs, and Veronica was yet again waiting outside the locker room. Reggie emerged early. "Oh, hey Ron."

"Hey, Reggie." She said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Alright, you?" She asked, and he frowned.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. She nodded.

"Is, everything okay with Archie? Is he mad at me or something? Not that I care, but we're a team, you know?"

She frowned, "He hasn't said anything to me."

"Maybe it's because of you?" He suggested.

She frowned even more, "Elaborate?"

"He's just gone cold since we started talking. Maybe he is just jealous. You should talk to him. Everyone knows the guy's a little insecure with himself."

Of course Veronica knew that. Ever since he 'got hot' and the whole Mrs Grundy thing, he has felt a little more self consious than he'd like to admit. Let's not even get her started on the fact that he looked similiar to the teenager who was recently murdered.

"Thanks Reggie." She said, appreciating the fact that he cared about their relationship (even though he would die before he admitted it).

After a while (and a few whistles later) Archie emerged, yet again sending death glares to a couple boys. She hugged him and kissed his cheek, "C'mon Archikins. I need my strawberry milkshake."

During their date, she decided to bring up the topic, "You know they're only joking, right?"

He stopped drinking, looking up at her, "What?"

She traced the rim of her half finished glass, "The boys. And anyway, they're not my type." 

He frowned, "How is a jock, not your type, that's like, everyone's type."

She laughed, "No, my type is the type a guy who has multiple personalities."

His eyebows knitted in confusion, "Oh?"

"Oh. You, my sweet little Archie, have more personalities, than I do dresses. Even if you don't know it. You have your football, yor music, you heroism, and many more I won't go into." She put her hand ontop of his. "You're one big adventure to explore Archie Andrews. Don't forget that just because a couple boys think they're in my league."

He beamed at her, and for a second she thought he might cry. How can such a perfect kid feel so insecure? "Thanks, Ronnie. I mean it."

"So do I." And they continued to drink their milkshakes in a comfortable silence.

The next day, Veronica thought all their problems were resolved, and that Archie would no longer be bothered by the stares she got. She was used to them, being a pretty rich girl. Most girls in school got them anyway.

So it took her by surprise when at the begginning of lunch, Reggie collided into her, looking a little panicked. Before she could even get a word out Reggie spoke.

"Archie got into a fight." He panted.

Veronica grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the nurses' office, "What happened?" She growled.

She wasn't mad at Archie, she was mad at whoever Archie fought with.

"Cole said something stupid infront of Archie. He confronted Cole about it and Cole started to push him. Archie pushed back and things just escalated."

When she got to the nurses' office, she saw Archie pushing an ice pack to his forehead, wincing slightly. She turned to Reggie, "I'll talk to him."

Reggie nodded, "I'll see you later." And walked away.

Veronica walked in, heading straight for Archie's chair. She was about to announce her precense when the school nurse did it for her.

"Ah Miss Lodge, it's a pleasure to see you. I believe you're here for Mr Andrews?"

She nodded, and stared at Archie, silently and briefly scanning him for any other injuries. "Yes I am."

The nurse nodded, "Would you please help me out and just take him to the locker room so he can gather his things? I'm sending him home, his father should be here in 25 minutes. I would do it myself but Mr Edwards is looking a little worse for wear."

She smirked at the comment about Cole. It told her Archie had won the fight. She nodded, "Of course I will." Before she went and pulled Archie up. She hooked an arm around her shoulder as they head to the locker room.

Once they were there she dropped his arm. Walking away from him slightly so they could talk, "What did Cole say?" She said immeadiately.

He avoided eye contact, "Nothing."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Andrews. What. Did. Cole. Say."

Archie dropped the clothes he was stuffing into his locker bag, turning around to face her, "It doesn't matter!"

Veronica stubbornly perservered, "I won't ask again, Archibald."

He sighed, "He just disrespected you and it pissed me off, nothing more."

She softened slightly, happy he defended her even though she wasn't there. But she still unhappy he got himself hurt, "Was there really any need for a fight, Archie?"

He rubbed his temples, "Ronnie, please."

"Why won't you just talk to me?" She yelled, aggrivated, "Do you think I would have any other guy than you? Do you not trust me Archie? Because right now-"

"Of course I trust you! I just don't trust them!" He yelled back.

"What is really the matter here?" She shouted.

"Leave it alone, Ron, I don't want to talk about it."

She scoffed, shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He glared.

And before she could stop herself, "You don't want to talk about it because you're insecure! We all see it! Get over it and talk to me, Archikins, please."

"Get over it?!" Archie yelled, hurt.

Veronica sighed, and winced at how harsh she must've sounded, "I didn't mean it like that-"

He threw his hands up into the air, "Then how did you mean it?!"

"I meant, you can be insecure, everyone is in some way. But you need to be able to talk to me, Archie. I want you to come and talk to me. I want to help you. I want to show you." She said softly and seductively.

He took a few deep breaths, calming himself, "Show me what?"

She moved closer to him, "That I want you and only you, Archie Andrews." 

He smirked, "What about the other boys?"

They were almost chest to chest now. The tempreture in the room seemed to rise with each step.

"They are pretty cute." Veronica teased.

Archie growled, "I guess I'll have to show you who you want, then."

"I guess so." She smirked.

The both slowly leaned in, Veronica could feel Archie's breath on her lips as they connected. Her hands reached his neck and cheek, while his held her waist. Slowly but surely, her back hit the cold metal lockers behind her.

Their tongues fought between their mouths, before exploring each others' as they were locked together. She tore off his jacket, while he began to unzip the cheerleading outfit she was currently wearing.

They pulled apart, panting. Veronica looked at the clock behind Archie. "We have 15 minutes before your Dad shows up."

They both smirked as Archie said, "Let's make the most of it then."

As they relocked themselves in a kiss, Veronica's fingers pulled at Archie's red hair. She could feel the lack of wax he had used today, giving it a messy sleepy look. She loved it though, it made him look so much sexier than before.

With Veronica pushed against the locker, Archie looming over her, and 14 minutes left to go, Veronica knew one thing.

Archie's hair would be even more messed up when they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it isn't what you wanted. Tell me what you think though!
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!


End file.
